Smile
by Breyna160
Summary: A Story about a forbidden love. Two people trying to be in love, facing the world together.


God this school is huge. I have no idea where the hell I'm going. Great thinking mum. Moving here sophomore year. I probably look like a small little freshman looking so lost. At least I look cute today. I picked out the best outfit for today. Alright well where is room 132. I can't find it anywhere. If this is 140 then room 132 should be. I run into something. Or someone. "Oh my god. I am so-." I stop because I see who I ran into. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "I'm sorry." she says. "No. It's my fault. I wasn't looking." I manage to stammer out. "I'm just so lost in his school." I say. "I was like that my freshman year too." she says. Great I do look like a freshman. "Actually I'm a sophomore. I'm new this year. I moved here this summer." I say. "Oh. I'm a sophomore too." she says. She sticks out her hand. "My name is Allie." she says. I grab her hand and shake it. "I'm called Brittany." I say. God I sound so stupid. I'm called. I'm not in the UK anymore. She laughs. "What?" I ask. "Nothing." she says. I just stare at her. "What?" she asks. "I'm sorry, it's just you're really beautiful." I say. "I'm sorry that was weird. I'm just gonna walk away now." I say. "Thank you." she says smiling. Is she blushing? "Allie come on." I hear her friends say from behind her. She turns to face them. "In a minute." she says. "I hope I see you around again." she says looking back at me. "Me too." I say. She walks toward her friends and I just walk the other way. Someone grabs my arm. "Trust me. You do not want to do that." they say. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I ask. "No. I'm Lilee." she says. "I'm Brittany." I say. "From Oxford." she says. "How do you that?" I ask. "Your accent. I'm originally from Oxford myself." she says changing her accent. "Oh." I say. "Allie and her friends are not good." she says changing her accent again. "Why?" I ask. "Because they think they're better than everyone else. When really everyone hates them." she says. "How could anyone hate her?" I ask. "When you get to know them you'll see." she says. "Okay." I say. "You're gonna be my new best friend. Except I'm just gonna lay down the rules now. I'm not gay. Not that I have anything wrong with gays." she says. "I'm sorry?" I ask. "Oh please. 'I'm sorry, but you're really beautiful.'" she says. "That doesn't mean I'm gay. I just think she's pretty." I say. "Yeah. And I think that Taco Bell is bad." she says. "Taco Bell?" I ask. "Oh god. You have so much to learn." she says. I actually have a ton of classes with Lilee. This is good because I have no idea where any classes are. I walk into my last class of the day. I see Allie sitting there in the corner. I walk toward her but chicken out and sit in the other corner. It's Chemistry so I have to actually take notes. It's the end of class and I'm finishing up the notes. Everyone else is leaving the class. A note drops on my desk. I look up and Allie winks at me then walks out. I open it. "Hey. So I heard you've never had Taco Bell before. I'd be happy to take you there if you want. Just let me know." it says then under is her number. I finish my notes then go to my locker. "So how was your first day?" Lilee asks. "Good. I got invited to go to Taco Bell." I say. "By whom?" she asks. "Allie." I say. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you." she says. I go home and text Allie. "Hey. So you heard right. Never been to Taco Bell. I'd love to go. Whenever you're free." I hit send. I get a message back almost right away. "I'm free tonight." it says. "So tonight?" I ask. "Hey Britt." Steff says as she walks in the house. "I'll pick you up around 5." she says. "See you then." I send back. "Someone made a friend already?" she asks. "Haha. Very funny." I say back. "Who is it? A boyfriend?" she asks. "No." I say. I run upstairs and plug in my camera. I need this. My video camera is my life. I hear the door open. I go back downstairs. "Hey mum. Can I go out tonight? Please my friend wants to take me to Taco Bell." I say. "Yeah. But I'd like to meet her first." she says. I wait around until I get a text. "Hey, I'm coming now. Is that okay?" she asks. "Yeah." I say. I run upstairs and grab my camera. I turn it on and start a video. "Hi. So today was my first day of sophomore year. In America. I ran into a girl today. Like ran into her. And now she's taking me to Taco Bell. I've never been there before." I walk to the window and film outside. Then a car pulls up. I put the camera to me again. "And now she's here. Wish me luck." I say. I shut it and go down stairs. She knocks on the door. I open it. "Hey." she says smiling. "Hey." I say back. I put my camera in my purse. "You are?" my mum asks. "This is Allie. Now we're leaving bye." I say and we walk out the door. "Sorry." I say. "It's okay. So are you ready?" she asks. "Yep." I say taking out my camera. We get in the car. I turn it on. "So here I am. I just left the house and now I am on my way to Taco Bell. My new friend who I ran into today at school is taking me there. This is Allie." I say tuning the camera at her. She looks at me and smiles. I face the camera so it's pointing strait at the road. "Sorry about that. Was that too intrusive?" I ask. "No." she says smiling. "Good. I kinda do this thing often." I say. "Now I know where I know you from!" she screams. I shut the camera off. "Huh?" I ask. "Earlier when we ran into each other you looked familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it." she says. "Okay." I say. She doesn't say anything else. "Well how do you know me?" I ask. "From your vlogs." she says. "My vlogs? People actually watch those?" I ask. "Yeah. There actually really fun to watch." she says. "They are?" I ask. "Yeah. They're really great. I've watched everyone." she says. "Well thank you." I say. She pulls up to Taco Bell's parking lot. "Here we are." she says getting out. I grab my camera and get out. I shoot Taco Bell. Then I face it toward me. "And this is the legendary Taco Bell, which i've been hearing all about." I say. I look at Allie and she's just staring at me. "Come here." I say. She walks over and I put my arm around her. "So we're about to go in and I'm going to try Taco Bell for the first time." I say. "Oh, we are not going in. We're going through the drive through." she says. "It's disgusting in there." she adds. "Alright. Drive through it is." I say. We get back in the car and I record us ordering and going through the drive through. I shut the camera off. "So where are we going now?" I ask. "My house." she says. She turns on the radio and a Taylor Swift song is on. Naturally I start to sing along. "And I go back to December all the time." I sing. "So you're a vloger and you sing?" she asks. "I guess. I'm not very good." I say. "You play guitar though. You're good at that." she says. She actually does watch my videos. "Thank you." I say. "You're welcome." she says smiling. I'm probably blushing right now. We get to her house and I get out of the car. She walks up to her house and unlocks the door. We walk in and she shows me around. She sits at the table. I sit down too. "Here" she says handing me two tacos. A hard one and a soft one. I grab the hard one and unwrap it. "Wait. Hand me your camera." she says. I give it to her and she turns it on. "Okay. Here it is. The moment of truth. Taco Bell. Brittany's first taco from Taco Bell." she says. "Take a bite." she says. I do. That is a delicious. "Oh my god. That's good." I say. "For all of you who have never been to Taco Bell, you have to go." I say. She shuts the camera. "So why did you move to America?" she asks. "My dad. He got a job over here. So we had to pack up and move." I say. "Oh." she says taking a bite of her taco. "But I quite like it here." I add so I don't sound so ungrateful. "You don't have to lie. I don't really like America either. I rather live in England." she says. We make small talk about school and what I miss about England. "Is there a reason that people have warned me about you?" I ask. "Huh?" she asks. "Well a couple of people today that I didn't know told me that you were 'trouble'." I say. "Because, I was friends with a lot of people in middle school. But then we drifted apart. So that makes me a bad person for some reason." she says. "Well, I think you're a pretty good person." I say. She smiles. "Thanks. You're the only one who thinks that." she says. "Well everyone else just needs to get to know you better." I say. We finish our tacos and she takes me home. "Thanks for tonight. It was fun." I say. "It was." she says. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" I ask. "Yeah." she says smiling. I get out of the car and shut the door. I walk inside and just go to bed right away. I'm tired from all the moving and the long day. When I get to school I go to my locker. I get the stuff I need for class. "Hey." I hear come from next to me. I look up. It's Allie. "Hey." I say smiling. "Wanna come out to lunch with me today?" she asks. I smile. "I'd love to." the next couple weeks she takes me to a whole bunch of places I've never been to. I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kiss her. If I ruin this small friendship we have then that's not good. But I have to take the risk. She parks in front of my house. My camera is sitting on the dashboard facing us. "This was the best one yet." I say still sitting in the car. "It was." she says. I lean a little closer. "Thank you. You have been the best tour guide of Sheboygan." I say. "We're not even half way done yet." she says leaning in closer. I have to do it. I lean in a press my lips against hers. Our lips move together in perfect togetherness. She brings her hand up to my face. Finally she pulls away. She slowly opens her eyes. I'm ready for her to freak out. She just smiles and leans in for another. After we pull apart again, she says "Thank you." "For what?" I ask. "I've been so confused ever since I met you, and this just cleared it up. I like you. A lot." she says. "I like you too." I say. "A lot." I add. "What does this mean?" I ask. "Are we like?" I ask because she's not too sure herself. "Do you want to?" she asks. I nod my head. "Then it means we're together." she says with a huge smile on her face. I peck her on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I say. "Of course you will." she says. I peck her on the lips again. "Best. Day. Ever." I say. "I agree with that." she says. I grab the camera and climb out of the car. "Bye." I say smiling. "Bye." she says back. I shut the door and walk up to my door. I turn back around and she's getting out of the car. She runs up to me. "I forgot something." she says. Before I can even ask what, her lips are on mine again. I put my hand on the back of her neck as if to pull her closer. We pull away. "That's what I forgot." she says smiling. She slowly makes her way back to her car. "Bye." I say as she gets back in the car. I go in and shut the door. "I saw all of that." my sister says. Great. We date for a whole year. Not many people know. One night I'm lying in bed. I get a call. "Hello?" I answer. "Britt. You need to get the hospital now. Harper called me and I called you." Gaby says. "Whoa. Slow down. The hospital? Who's in the hospital?" I ask. "Allie." she says. I jump out of bed and run down the stairs. "Steff I need you to drive me to the hospital. Now." I say. She takes me and I run inside. Immediately I found Harper. "What happened?" I ask. "I'm sorry. I should have been watching her." she says. "She had a little bit too much to drink. She wasn't talking or moving." she says. "Well where is she now? Is she alright?" I ask. "Yeah. She's gonna be fine. She's talking to her mom right now. She told me not to tell you but I had to." she says. Then her mom walks out. "Britt? Where did you come from?" she asks. "I heard what happened. I got here as quick as I could." I say. "Good. Cause I was actually just about to call you. She wants to talk to you." she says. I walk into her room and she's laying there. Harper and Gaby know about us. So does Steff and Lilee. But we haven't told anyone else. "Hey." she says when I walk in the room. "Buelter. What were you thinking?" I ask. "I'm sorry." she says. "I'm just glad you're alright yeah?" I say. "Yeah. I'm sorry." she says again. "I love you. If anything were to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do." I say. "I love you too." she says smiling. She's all fine and everything. When we go to school everyone is making fun of her. A month later they still are. "Guys just lay off of her." I say. "Why, it's not like she's your girlfriend." Alec says. I look at Allie. She's shaking her head. "Yeah. Not like she's my girlfriend." After class she catches up to me. "Allie. I can't do this anymore." I say. "What?" she asks. "I can't do this." I say. She stops walking. "No, Britt, come on. Don't do this." she says. I can already see the tears coming to her eyes. "I love you." she says. "I know that. And you know that." I say. I can feel the tears starting to slide down my face. "But no one else does." I say and walk away.

* * *

Britt's POV: "Britt wake up!" my mum screams up the stairs. "Alright. I'm up!" I scream back down. I get out of bed and hop in the shower. I'm in there for only 5 minutes. I get out and dry myself off. I put on my bath robe, go into my room and pick out what clothes I'm gonna wear. For the past week I've been wearing the cutest outfits and I have to admit I've looked pretty nice every day this week. Today is Wednesday and tomorrow we get out early for winter break. My Uncle is getting married tomorrow, and I was excited a month ago. But now not so much. I put on my favorite jeans with a white shirt and scarf. I do my hair and make-up and head downstairs. "Morning." I say to my mum as I slip on my boots. I lace them up then walk into the kitchen. "Morning honey. Here's your lunch and your breakfast is in the toaster." she says handing me a bag. "Thanks mum." I say walking to my backpack. I put my lunch in it then zip it up. My phone vibrates. I take it out and read my text. "Hey, I know you don't really wanna talk to me, but I really need a ride to school. Could I have one please?" it says. From Allie. I walk to the kitchen. "Mum? Could we give Allie a ride to school?" I say. "Allie? I thought you weren't talking to her." she says. "I'm not. But I know she wouldn't ask unless it was the last resort. I kinda feel bad though." I say. "You feel bad?" she asks. "Yeah. I didn't even tell her why I broke up with her. I just did it. I thought after a week she would catch on." I say. "We can give her a ride." she says. I text Allie back. "Yeah. I'll let you know when I'm coming." she texts back. "Thank you." We use to date. But then I broke up with her because she refused to tell people about us. So a week ago I broke up with her. We dated a year and three months before that. But if she chooses not to tell people that we're together then that's that. I eat my breakfast, slip on my jacket and then we get in the car. I text Allie and tell her I'm on my way. Allie's POV: My phone vibrates. "On my way." From Britt. I take another look in the mirror. I look decent. I wait for about a minute when I see her car pull into the driveway. I walk out and walk to the back of the car. I open the door and slide in. "Hi Allie." Mrs. Reyna says. "Hi Mrs. R." I say. Britt doesn't say anything which is exactly what I thought would happen. When we get to school we park in the back. Britt opens the door and walks right into school. Before I open the door Britt's mom says my name. "Allie. Just give her some time. She'll cool down." she says. "Yeah. That's likely." I say. "It is." she says. "I just wish I know what I did. Then I could fix it." I say not remembering who I was talking to. "Well as her mum and knowing that she's gay, I know that whatever it is bothers her lot." she says. "Oh my god. Thank you Mrs. R." I say finally realizing what I did. "I hope you guys can fix things. You were always my favorite of her friends. And hers too." she says winking. I get out of the car and walk into school. I look for Britt but I can't find her. I go to health early and wait for her. She comes a second before the bell rings so I don't have a chance to say anything. As soon as the bell rings she sprints out of class. She knows I wanna talk to her. I walk to chemistry hoping she's there, but no luck. Again she comes in right before the bell rings. After class I get out the door before she does. I wait out the door. She walks out, sees me and stops. "What do you want?" she asks. "I wanna talk." I say. She walks past me. "You can't hate me forever!" I scream after her. We turn around. "Who said I hated you?" she screams back. Then turns and walks down the hall. I go to my locker and grab all my Spanish stuff. I go to class quickly and she's sitting in her seat. I walk up to her. "Britt." I say. "I just want to talk." I say. "Then talk. Because I'm sure everyone wants to hear you." she says. "I want to talk in private." I say. "Then I don't wanna hear it." she says. I sit down in my seat and the bell rings. After class I just choose to stop because I'll only make it worse. Britt's POV: when I get home I do my homework and watch TV. My mum makes dinner and we all eat. My sister came home today for winter break. We sat and talked for a while. "So, how are you and Allie doing?" she asks. "We're not." I say. "Huh?" she asks. "We broke up." I say. "What? Why?" she asks. "I broke up with her." I say. "She didn't wanna tell anyone, so." I say. She didn't say anything. At about 7 I was in the kitchen. I poured milk in a mug and put it in the microwave. I hear the door knock but I'll just let someone else get it. Steff is upstairs with Nolan, and my mum and dad are in the living room. The door opens and I hear my mum say "What happened?" Who is she talking to? I hear little murmurs. "Britt come here." my mum says. "Why?" I ask. "Allie's here." she says. "Tell her to leave." I say. "Britt. Really come here." she says. "Fine." I guess I'm gonna have to tell her myself. I head towards the living room saying "Allie, I told you I don't want to talk to." I stop as soon as I see her. She's standing there crying with blood running down the side of her face. The other side is red. "What the hell happened to you?" I ask running up to her cupping her face into my hand. Her face is so cold. "Chris let's give them some space." my mum says. They both go upstairs. I hear their door close then the microwave goes off. I grab her arm and walk her into the kitchen. I take the cup out of the microwave and put the hot chocolate in the cup. I shove it in her face. "Drink this Buelter, you're freezing." I say. She takes it and sits on the ground. I follow her. "What happened?" I ask. She blows on it a little and takes a sip. "I told my mom." she says. "Told your mum?" I ask. "I told her, and she hit me and kicked me out." she says. "Whoa, whoa, wait. She hit you?" I ask starting to get protective. She nods and takes another sip. "She hit you? Like punched or slapped?" I ask. "Slapped." she says. "Then why are you bleeding?" I ask standing up and grabbing a paper towel. I wet it down then sit back down on her right side. I wipe the blood off and she's not bleeding anymore. "I wasn't expecting it and I fell and hit the table." she says taking another sip. Her face is red. I stand up and grab an ice pack. I put it on the left side of her face and just hold it there. She takes another sip of hot chocolate. The cup is empty. I take it from her and set it in the sink. We sit there for a couple of minutes not saying anything. She stands up. "Thanks. But I'll get out of here." she says starting to walk towards the front door. "Wait. Where are you gonna go?" I ask running to catch up with her. "I don't know. I'll just go to Harpers or something." she says. "Why?" I ask. "Because you don't want me here." she says turning around. I grab her arm and pull her back around. "Of course I want you here." I say. She doesn't say anything so I do. "Why did you tell your mum anyways?" I ask. "I finally realized what I did wrong, so I told my mom. And I thought that maybe you would love me again." she says staring at the ground. I use a finger to lift her chin do she would look at me. "Who said I stopped." I say. A smile just spreads across her face. I lean in and so does she. We pull away but keep our foreheads together. "I've missed that." I say. "Looks like your sister did too." she says. I turn and look up the stairs. "Sorry, did I ruin the moment?" she asks. "No." I say to her. I look back at Allie. "Nothing could ruin this moment." I say leaning in and kissing her again. "You are not going anywhere. You're gonna stay here." I say. "You're sure your mom and dad won't mind?" she asks. "You can stay for as long as you want." my mum says from the top of the stairs. "Looks like everyone missed us." she says. I smile and she kisses me again. "You know that I love you right?" I say. "I know. And I love you too." she says smiling. "You can stay in Steffs room. Except she's here right now, so you can sleep in my room tonight." I say smiling. I grab her bag and grab her hand and we walk upstairs. When we get in my room we sit on the bed. "So did you get it?" she asks. "Get what?" I ask not knowing what she's talking about. "Your license." she says. "Oh. That. I did. On Monday." I say smiling. "That's fantastic!" she almost screams. Before I can say anything my mum walks in. "But you're sleeping on different beds." she says. She pulls the bed out from under my bed and lifts it up. She pushes it so it's right next to my bed. "Thanks mum." I say. "You are welcome." she says then walks out. Allie changes into sweatpants and a t-shirt. My favorite t-shirt actually. She sits down next to me and smiles. "You look really beautiful." I say. She laughs. "Good one." she says. "What? I'm being serious here." I say trying not to laugh. She doesn't say anything, so I do. "Do you still wanna come with me to my Uncle's wedding tomorrow?" I ask. "Are you sure?" she asks. "Yeah. I invited you for a reason. I want my whole family to know who I love and why I love them." I say. She leans her head on my shoulder. "I don't know. I mean I wasn't invited or anything." she says. "Yeah, but I invited you so my mom told them to add two extra people. Steff's date and mine." I say leaning my head on hers. "I would love to go." she says smiling. "But?" I ask because I know there's more. "But I don't have a dress. Well I have one but it's at my house? And there is no way I'm going back there." she says. "I'll go." I say. "You want to see my mom's wrath?" she asks. "Did you tell her about us?" I ask. "Yeah." she says. "Alright. Well then what if someone goes to your house to get some of their clothes, and then grabs your dress?" I ask. "That's not a bad idea." she says. Allie's POV: I grab my phone and text Harper. "Hey Harper, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. Call me." I send it. "I sent Harper a message." I say. Before she can say anything, my phone rings. "Hey, thanks for calling so quickly. Look it's a long story, my mom kicked me out and I need some things from my room. So I was wondering if tomorrow after school you could go and pick some stuff up." I say. "Umm. Yeah. Sure. What do you want me to get?" she asks. "I need the dress that's in my closet. And there are some presents in my top drawer that are important." I say. "Got it. Tomorrow I will do that." she says. "Thank you so much." I say. "No problem. Bye." then she hangs up. "She said she'll do it." I say. "Presents?" she asks. "Yes, presents. Christmas presents, that are staying Christmas presents." I say. "But Christmas is so far away." she whines. "It's Christmas in 5 days." I say. "Yeah. But it's far away." she says again. I smile at her. "Your face is still a little red. And you have a cut above your eyebrow." she says bring her hand up to my cheek. I flinch because it still kinda hurts. "Sorry." she says bring her hand away. "No, it's okay. It just still sort of stings." I say. "I would have never told you to tell your mum if I knew this was gonna happen." she says. "She'll get used to it. Just like my parents did." she says. Britt's POV: "Yeah. I hope so." she says. "My parents flipped out when I told them. I asked them if I could bring a date to the wedding." I say. "Yeah?" she says. "Yeah. I asked them if I could bring a date. They asked who and I told them it was someone that they knew and loved. And that we were dating for a year and two and half months. They asked who and I told them it was you. They told me they would think about it." I say. "And they said yes. I know the story." she says. "Yeah. But I sat upstairs for the rest of the night. Steff was trying to convince them to let you come because she already knew about us after we told her. And it took them days to say yes. And there still not use to it." I say. "But they never slapped you." she says. "No. But I promise you I will never let anyone hit you again." I say leaning forward. "Thank you." she says leaning towards me. We kiss then pull away. "I love you." she says. "I love you too." I say. "That's my shirt you know that?" she says. "Yeah. I know." I say. "Why are you wearing it?" she asks. "Cause I missed you." I say smiling. "And it smells like you." I add looking away. "Your too cute." she says. I just smile. We stay up for a little longer just talking and we slowly get tired. We brush our teeth and go back into my room. I lay on my bed and she lays on the other one. "I love you." she mumbles. "I love you so much." I say back. I reach my hand over to her and just rub her back. I know she likes it. It helps her calm down. Allie's POV: I wake up but it's still dark outside. I feel her arms wrapped around me. I turn so I'm facing her. I wrap my arms around her body and kiss her forehead. "I love you." I say to her even though she's asleep. "I love you too." she mumbles back. I bury my face in her neck and drift off again. "Babe, wake up." I hear. I slowly open my eyes. "Good morning." she says. I shut my eyes and lay back down. "Buelter get up." she says again. "But it's Christmas break." I say. "Yeah. After our half a day of school." she says. I open my eyes. "Fine. I'm up." I say. "Do you need to take a shower?" she asks. "Yeah." I say. "Then get in. And then get out." she says. "Alright." I climb out of bed and hop in the shower. After about 5 minutes I get out. I wrap myself in a towel. I walk back into her room. "Well hello." she says. "Oh cool off." I say. "I will." she says and walk into the bathroom. I quick get changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Then I grab the blow dryer and start to dry my hair. Britt comes into the room fully dressed. She's wearing jeans and another one of my shirts. "That's mine." I say. "Yeah. But it looks so much better on me." she says. "Your right. It does." I say. I finish blow drying my hair so Britt takes it. I go into the bathroom and do my make-up. Then I go downstairs. "Morning." I jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you." Britt's mom says. "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you." I say. "So are you coming with us to the wedding tonight?" she asks. "Yeah." I say. "Don't worry, love. Our family is understanding." she says. "Yeah. I know. I just worry sometimes you know?" I say. "I understand. Coming out to her whole family is gonna be tough for both of you. But I know that no matter what, you guys will be able to get through it. And I'm sorry. For not being accepting right away. I know you love her." she says. "I really do." I say. "So much. She means more to me than the world. I'd do anything for her. Hell, I already took a slap in the face for her. And I'd take a thousand more if I needed to." I add. She smiles then turns and walks into the kitchen. I turn around and run right into Britt. She has a huge smile on her face. "You heard all that didn't you?" I ask. She just wraps her arms around me. "I love you." she says. I hug her back. "You're such a hopeless romantic." she adds. "I try." I say. I drive us to school and we get out at 1:15. "Wanna go get something to eat?" I ask when we get out. "Where's Harper?" she asks. "Calm down. She's going to my house now. She's gonna drop the stuff off at your house when she gets it all. Britt's POV: "Alright. I just want this night to be perfect. That's all." I say smiling. "If you're there, then it will be." she says smiling at me. "Two romantic things in one day?" I ask. "What can I say? Christmas inspires me to be more romantic." she says smiling. I lean forward and kiss her. "I love you." she says. "I love you too." I say. We head to Culver's for some custard then head home. "Yeah. But she's terrible with the challenges." she says. "Yeah. But it's not like those matter if they do well in the photo shoots." I say. "They do. If they have a low challenge score that could affect their social media score and there overall score." she says. "Yeah. But-." there's a knock at the door. I stand up and answer it. "Hey. I got the stuff." Harper says walking inside. I shut the door. Allie gets up off the couch. "Thank you so much." she says grabbing the bag from her. She reaches in and takes out the dress. Then she zips it up. "I swear if you touch these, I will make your life a living hell." she says to me. "I promise you I won't touch them." I say. "Good." she says flashing me a smile. "Thank you Harper." I say. "No problem. You know I will always be supportive of you guys. No matter what. I love you two. And as long as you guys are happy." she says. "Thank you." I say pulling her into a hug. "You're welcome." she says. We pull away and Allie comes up behind me. She puts her arms around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder. "Okay. I'll leave now. I gotta lot to do to get ready for this Christmas party. You guys are coming right?" she asks. I look at Allie. "Of course." she says. "We wouldn't miss it. It starts at 5 right?" she asks. "Yep. 5 on the 26th." she says. "Great. We will definitely be there." I say smiling. "Good." she says. Then she leaves. I turn around and place my hands on Allie's back. "We should probably start getting ready." I say. "It starts in like four hours." I add. "Probably." she says. I peck her on the lips then head upstairs. Allie follows me. "Need me to do your hair?" she asks me. "Yes please." I say. She does my hair and then I do hers. Then we get changed. "You guys almost ready?" my mum asks. "Yeah. Almost." I say. "You are so beautiful." I say to Allie. I see her blush. "Thank you." she says. "It's so easy to make you blush." I say. "Just like the first time." I add. "Yeah. After you rudely ran into me." she says with a smile. "That was my fault. But hey I was lost. At least I didn't call you a freshman." I say. "Ohh. That's true." she says with a laugh. "Ready?" my mum asks again. "Yep." I say. The getting to the wedding was the worst part because it's 30 degrees outside with snow everywhere. When we finally get there we have about 30 minutes before the wedding actually starts. I walk in and Allie follows close behind me. "Hey." I say when I walk up to my cousins. "Hey. So where's this date of yours I heard all about?" Vicky asks. I feel Allie grab onto my arm. "You guys remember Allie right?" I say grabbing her hand and pulling her up next to me. "Yeah? She helped babysit the kids a couple of times." Krystal says. "So this is your date?" Vicky asks. Allie's grip tightens. I give her a reassuring squeeze. "Yep. We've been dating for almost a year and four months now." I say. "But I fell in love with her the second I laid my eyes on her." I add. I feel her hand relax. "I told you." Krystal says to Vicky. "You were right." she says back. We walk around hand in hand to my whole family. Every time we come up to a new group her hand tightens but every time I get her to relax. "I told you this was gonna be a breeze." I say to her. "I can't believe it but you were right." she says. I lean forward and kiss her. We take our seats and wait for about 5 minutes. "I love your family." she says. "Yeah me too." I say. "I didn't think it was gonna be this easy. But I guess I was wrong." she says. I put my hand on her leg. "It wouldn't have mattered anyways. Because I'm always gonna love you." I say. The wedding was simple yet cute. I can't wait to get married one day. It's gonna be the best day of my life. Allie's POV: I don't know why I was so worried about this wedding. I mean I've never really been a wedding person. And lately I just am terrified at the thought of getting married. I guess it's this whole gay thing. I mean not being able to get married anyways. And I'm only 16. It's not like I should be thinking about marriage anyways. I didn't even know I was gay until I met Britt. I know people say you have to meet the right person. Your soul mate is the one who decides your fate. So if I was meant to be with a guy then I wouldn't have met Britt. Right? I look over at her and it looks as if she's trying to memorize every word she hears. She looks at me and smiles. She squeezes my hand then looks back at the altar. Of course that's right. Because there is nowhere I would rather be then here with her. I squeeze her hand back. After the wedding is the reception. That was the most fun I've had in a long while. It was really nice because we could just be us. We danced and we ate food and it was just the greatest. "That was the best night I've ever had." she says when we get home. "It was." I say. That night when we got home we fell asleep in bed right away. I wake up in the morning and reach across the bed. No one's there. I check the time. 7:30. It's not Christmas right? No it's the 22. I smile. It's our one year, four months today. I climb out of bed and head downstairs. I smell bacon. I walk into the kitchen. "Morning babe." she says when she sees me. "Morning." I say back. I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek. "Happy year and four monthaversary." I say. "Happy year and four months." she says turning her head so she's facing me. "I love you." she says pecking me on the lips. "I love you too." I say. "So you're making breakfast for me?" I ask. "Nope." she says. "Oh." I say frowning. "I'm making it for my family. Because we are going out for breakfast." she says. "Oh." I say smiling again. A couple of minutes later her mom comes downstairs. "I'll finish. Thank you Britt." she says. "Yep. We're just going to go to Fountain Park." Britt says. We get ready and I make sure to grab my present so I can give it to her. We get there and get a table. She sits down and I sit across from her. We order our food. After we're done eating I take out the present. "No. Babe." she says. I scoot it towards her and she opens the box. It's a necklace. It's simple just a heart but I can tell she loves it. "Thank you." she says. She put it on and we finish out stuff. We get in the car and drive towards the lake. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Stop number two." she says. "Stop number two?" I ask. "Yep." she says. "Is there more stops?" I ask. "Yep." she says. "One more after this." She adds. We stop at the beach. She gets out so I follow her. She takes out her camera. She grabs my hand and we walk down to the lighthouse in silence. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. When we get to the end there is no one there. "I wanna show you something." she says sitting down at the edge of the walkway. Below us is more concrete. I follow. She takes out the camera and starts to play a video. I grab the camera from her. I see us sitting in my car. She leans in and kisses me. We pull apart. I thank her and I kiss her again. Then the video stops. I look up at her. "I forgot this was recorded." I say. "This was one of the happiest moments of my life." she says. I shut the camera and give it back to her. She puts it in her purse. She looks back at me. I lean in a kiss her. She falls down. "Oh my god, Britt are you okay?" I ask jumping down and landing next to her. She doesn't say anything. "Britt?" I say. She slowly sits up. "Fuck." she says. "Oh my god, you're bleeding." I say reaching out and touching her face. "Ahh." she says as she flinches. "You okay?" I ask. She lies back down. I lean over her. Her head is just gushing out blood. "Britt, talk to me." I say. She closes her eyes. "Shit. Britt, come on. Don't." I say. She opens them back up. "You okay?" I ask. "Dizzy." she says. It's snowing outside but I take off my jacket and then my over shirt off. I put my jacket back on. Then I bring my shirt to her face. She starts to sit up but I push her back down. "No, no, no, you need to stay down." I say. "Britt, can you hear me?" I ask. I don't get a response. "Babe, try to listen to me. Just listen to my voice." I say.

* * *

Britt's POV: I can hear her talking but I can't understand what she's saying. "Babe, please answer me." I understood that. "That freaking hurt." I say. She smiles. "Thank god!" she says hugging me. "You freaking scared me." she says. "You surprised me with that kiss. I wasn't expecting it and I lost my balance." I say. She's hovering over me. I lean up and kiss her. Bad idea. I get really dizzy. She must have noticed. "You okay?" she asks. "A little dizzy. That's all." I say. "Can you get back to the car?" she asks. "Possibly." I say. She helps me up but I have to sit back down because I'm so dizzy. "Okay. I gotta get you to the hospital." she says. "No Buelter. No hospitals. I'm fine." I say. "No. You're not. You can't even stand up." she says. "I'm fine." I say. I stand up again and start to walk. I am a lot dizzy and am walking all over the place. She runs up next to me and holds me steady. "We're going to the hospital." she says. She leads me back to the car. Everything is kind of a blur. She pushes me into the car and I sit down. Then the car starts and she starts driving. When we get to the hospital she parks the car and pulls me out. We walk into it and a doctor comes up. "What happened?" he asks. "She fell. Hit her head. She's really dizzy." Allie says. "What's her name?" he asks. "Brittany." She says. "Alright. Well why don't you two come with me." he says. We follow him into a room and I sit down on a bed. "Brittany can you hear me?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "Okay." he says. He holds up a finger. "Look at my finger." he says. I look at it. Then he shines a flashlight in my eye. It's sort of a blur. "Now follow my finger." he says. I can only barely make out where his finger is. But I look in that general direction. "Okay, we'll it looks as if you have a mild concussion." he says. "Is it serious?" Allie asks. I feel her hand touch my shoulder. "Well, any concussion is serious." he starts off. "She just needs to be careful and rest." he says. "Alright. Thank you." she says. She leads me out of the hospital and we get back in the car. She drives home and we walk in. Everyone is in the living room. "What happened?" Steff asks when she sees me. "She fell and hit her head. She has a mild concussion. She just needs to rest for a while." Allie says. She leads me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I take off my jacket and lay down in bed. "I'm sorry." Allie says. "Why?" I ask. She sits on the bed next to me. "I made you fall." she says. "No. You kissed me. I just wasn't paying attention. It was my fault." I say. She lies down next to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I slowly drift off. Allie's POV: Once she's asleep I slip my arms out from around her and kiss her forehead. I walk out of the room and shut the door behind me. I walk down the stairs. "She okay?" Steff asks. "Yeah. She's just resting." I say as I plop down into the empty seat. Before anyone can say anything my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer. "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Tell Britt she did a great job." Harper says back. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "You didn't see it? She didn't show you yet?" she asks. "Show me what?" I ask. "The video she made. She put it on YouTube." she says. "She did say we had one more stop. Maybe it was to watch the video." I say. "She sort of fell off the lighthouse thing down onto the concrete below. She has a mild concussion." I say. "Oh my god. Is she okay?" she asks. "Yeah. She'll be fine. She just needs to be careful." I say. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah. I just need to rest myself." I say. "Then why don't you. I mean. Use today and tomorrow to rest. Both of you. And then you have Christmas Eve, Christmas, and my party. Then rest some more." she says. "Your right. Thanks Harper. I'll see you later." I say then hang up. I stand up. "I'm gonna go rest too." I say. I walk to the stairs and I'm just about to walk up them when the doorbell rings. I turn and open the door. There's a package sitting there. I pick it up and bring it inside. "What's that?" someone asks. "I don't know." I say. I start to open it when Britt comes walking down the stairs. I quick close it because I realize what it is. "Who was at the door?" she asks. "Go back to bed baby." I say. "What's that?" she asks. "It's nothing. Just go back to bed. I'll be up there in a couple of minutes okay?" I say. "Okay." she says. She walks up to the table and grabs the laptop. Then she walks up the stairs. I open the box and take out the present. "Oh my god. Is that?" Steff asks. "Yep." I say. "How did you get it?" She asks. "I bought it." I say. "Bought it?" she asks. "Yeah. Offline." I say. "Christmas present?" she asks. "Yep." I say. "Britt's gonna love it. She loves that show." she says smiling. "I know." I say. I put it back in the box and then bring it to the basement. Then I walk back to our room. I walk in and the laptop is on the floor. "What's this?" I ask. "Just watch it." she says. I push play. I sit and watch it. Its 30 minutes long. It's pretty much every camera moment with us. The first time we hung out and went to taco bell all the way to just the silly moments we recorded together. And it was all backed up with our favorite songs. At the end forever & always started playing. Then up on the screen the words I love you pop up. Followed by the words forever & always. I shut the computer off. I slide into bed and wrap my arms around her. She twists so she's facing me. She wraps her arms around me. "I love you. I couldn't ask for a better present. And even if I did, you wouldn't be able to find me something better." I say. She pulls me closer and kisses me. "I love you too." she says. Then we both fall asleep. The rest of the day we just sleep and hang around. The next day goes by fast. I get to wrapping all of my presents and setting them under the tree. Then Christmas Eve comes and we spend the day getting the house ready for Christmas because her whole family comes over. At the end of the night we exchange one gift. We have the camera sitting on the table recording us. She hands me a small box. "Open it!" she says excitedly. I open it and take out an envelope. I open that and take out two tickets. "Oh my god!" I scream. I jump on top of her and hug her. "Thank you so much!" I say. "I know how much you love her, and when I got the opportunity to buy them I couldn't not buy them." she says. "So in March, we can go see Taylor Swift!?" I say. She nods her head. "Okay! Open this one!" I say pushing the big box in front of her. "What's in here?" she asks. "Just open it." I say. She unwraps it and opens the box. "No. No. How did you get this?" she asks. "I bought it. Online." I say. "This is the best present I could ever get. How did you even find it?" she asks. "I have my ways." I say. "You are the best. Have I ever told you that before?" she asks. "Maybe once or twice." I say. She turns to the camera. "For all of you Corrie fans out there, check this out." she says and takes it out of the box. "The Rover's Pub." she says. She sets it back in the box and pushes it to the side. She leans forward. "I love you." she says. Then she leans forward the rest of the way. We peck lips. "I love you too." she says. She closes the camera. The next day her family come over and it's nice to just have fun. She gave me the rest of her presents, a couple of shirts from Victoria's Secret, some Wonderstruck perfume, and a necklace. "Thank you babe. I love them." I say. "No problem." she says leaning toward me. I lean forward too and our lips meet in the middle. "Okay. Now your presents." I say. "Just don't freak out." I say. I hand her the first box. "We basically got each other the same things. Except for two of them." I say. She opens it and takes out two shirts. "Thank you baby." She says. I hand her the next one and she opens it. "Your favorite." I say as she opens it. "I love it." she says spraying it on her wrist. "And this one was because I'm tired of you stealing mine." I say. "Oh my god thank you." she says. "And it's just like the one I have expect that it's not. So we don't look like one of those matchy couples." I say. "Alright. What's in the last one?" she asks. "I found them." I say. I shove the box at her. "Oh my god. Where did you find these?" she asks. "The toms store." I say. "You set all the way to Green Bay?" she asks. "Yeah. I showed them the picture of them and they showed me where they were." I say. "I hope they're the right color." I add. "Of course they are! They're perfect!" she says. "Thank you so much Allie! I love you so much!" she adds. Britt's POV: My family comes over and we hang out and exchange gifts. We eat dinner and just have fun. The next day Allie and I go to Harpers party. We relax and drink. I drink a little bit too much. But not that bad. We are out to everyone and we have PDA at the party. No one says anything bad about us. Well not to our faces but everyone is pretty understanding. When we get home we pretty much just crash right away. I wake up in the morning, at about 9:30. I reach over but no one's there. "Allie?" I say sitting up. She's not there. I climb out of bed and go downstairs. She's not there. I go back upstairs and find my phone. Then I notice her bag is gone. I call her. It goes to her voicemail. "Allie? Where are you? Are you okay? Call me back. I'm gonna go out looking for you. Just call me back. I hope you're okay. I love you." I hang up. I go downstairs. "Britt? Where are you going?" my mum asks. "Allies gone. I have to go find her. She's gone missing." I say. "She's not missing. She left about an hour ago." she says. "Left? What do you mean left?" I ask. "She said she couldn't stay here anymore." she says. "What? I'm gonna go find her anyways." I say. I walk outside and get in the car. I drive to Harper's. I knock on the door. "Oh hey. Did you forget something last night?" she asks. "Whoa, wait. Are you okay?" she asks noticing I'm crying. "Allie left. I woke up and she was gone. She just left." I say. "Why don't you come inside?" she asks. "I can't. I have to find her." I say. "Okay. Well where did you look?" she asks. "Here. I don't know. Did she say anything about us last night? To you?" I ask. "No. Everything was fine last night." she says. "Did I do anything last night? I mean I was pretty drunk?" I say. "Not that I saw." she says. "Alright. I'm gonna look somewhere else. Thanks." I say heading back to the car. I get in the car and start driving. It's a blizzard. My phone rings. "Allie? Where are you?" I ask. "I'm fine. I'm just calling to tell you that you don't need to look for me. I don't wanna see you." she says. "Did I do something?" I ask. "Did I do something? Of course you did. You broke my heart. I thought I could trust you. I never thought you would cheat." she says. Then she hangs up. "Cheat? I would never." I say. I drive to the only place I could think. I pull up in front of her house.

* * *

Her car has a tree branch on it. I walk up to the door and just walk inside. I walk up to her. "Allie." I say. I take her hand in mine. She pulls away. "Look at me." I say. She slowly lifts her head. My heart breaks when I see her eyes. They look so broken. "Why are you here?" she spits at me. "Why are you?" I ask back. "I didn't think you would come here." she says. "That's exactly why I came here first." I say. "Can you leave?" she asks. "No." I say. "Then I will." she says standing up. "No you won't. It's blizzarding out there." I say. "I don't care. My car is right outside." she says. She walks to the door and opens it. She steps outside then walks back in and shuts the door. "By the way, there's a tree branch on your car." I say. "I see that now. Thanks." she says. "So you're not going anywhere." I say. "Guess not." she says. "Can we just talk about this?" I ask. "There's nothing to talk about." she says. "Nothing to talk about? Why won't you believe me?" I ask. "I've been cheated and lied to." she says. "I didn't cheat. Why the hell would I go and do that for?" I ask. "I've been asking myself the same question." she says. I can hear the pain in her voice. "Look. I didn't cheat. I love you and I would never ever want to screw that up. And I would never hurt you." I say. "Too late for that." she says. "I didn't do it." I say sternly. "I have proof!" she screams taking out her phone. It's a picture of me and Logan kissing. "And you think that pictures real?" I ask, my voice rising. "It looks extremely real to me!" she screams. "Babe, I was with you the whole night." I say. "Don't babe me." she says. "Ask anyone that was at that party. I never left your side." I say. "Britt, this isn't." she says but I interrupt her. "Don't." I say. "I can't be." she stops. "Don't do it." I say. "We can't." she says but stops again. "You can't do it." I say. "Of course I can't do it. I freaking love you." she says. "Then why won't you just believe me?" I ask. She takes out her phone. "This was taken yesterday. At the party. In Harpers kitchen." she says. "And you were drunk." she adds. "Yeah I was. But I was with you. I wouldn't go off and kiss some skank. Especially her." I say. "You know me better than that." I add. "Who sent you that message?" I ask when she doesn't say anything. "I don't know. It was anonymous." she says. "Let me see that." I ask. She hands me the phone. I go to her computer. I open the Internet and go to a website that tracks numbers. I type it in. "Why the hell would she send it?" I ask. "She's trying to split us up." I add answering my own question. "It's not real. Its photo shopped. I promise you." I say walking over to her again. She's staring out the window. I snake my arms around her waist. She turns around and circles her arms around my neck. She pulls me into a hug and just hugs me tight. We stand like that for a few minutes. "I hate myself." she says finally. "Don't." I say. "I screwed up again." she says. "It was an honest mistake." I say. Yeah I'm mad. Of course I am. But I don't want to fight about it anymore. "But I didn't believe my own girlfriend." she says looking into my eyes. "It's okay. Let's just forget it." I say. "I'm so sorry, babe." she says staring to cry. "No. Baby stop." I say. "I'm so sorry." she says again. "Buelter stop. I forgive you. Your fine. Please stop." I say. "How can you be okay with this?" she asks. "I'm not. But you mean more to me than any fight. I love you and this isn't gonna change that." I say. She looks up at me. "I love you." she says. "I know. I love you too." I say. We spend the next couple of weeks a little over the edge. We decided that we aren't gonna break up. We love each other too much. So we're just giving each other some space. A month goes by and we're starting to get back in sync with each other. The next three months are as normal as possible. There is no drama, there is just love. "Hey, babe?" she asks. "Yeah?" I ask. "Can we talk about something?" she asks. "Sure. What about?" I ask. "Are you feeling okay?" she asks. "Yeah? Why?" I ask back. "Well you just look a little sickish. And just a little down." she says. "Oh. No. I feel fine. Not sick. Happy as ever." I say with a smile. "Alright. Just making sure." she says kissing my temple. Allie's POV: She looks pale. And sick. And just not good. But I mean if she feels fine, then she should be fine. I trust and believe her. I feel as if this summer is going to be the best summer ever. We are just going to soak up the sun and spend every moment outside. Camp out in the backyard. Have bonfires. Gonna be a great summer. We only have a couple of weeks of school left. We have two normal weeks then we have a week of exams. Then we have two days that are just like party days. We watch movies and bring in food to eat. Say goodbye to friends even though we'll see each other in the summer. It's great. Britt's just not been looking good though. She looks as if she could pass out at all times. I'm getting worried, but when I ask if she's okay she says she feels fine. Not sure if she's telling the truth or not. To make sure that I don't worry or something. I hope she's okay. We get through the two weeks getting ready for exams. We get through four of the five exams. We have just the western civ. test left. But we are so ready for it. Allie's POV: I walk into Western Civ. We have a test but Britt and I studied all night long. I see her sitting down in her seat. I walk up to her and kiss her on the cheek. "Hey, babe. Ready for the test?" I ask. She doesn't move. "Britt?" I ask. She's just staring off past me. "Britt? Are you okay?" I ask. She still doesn't say anything. Mr. Brickson walks over and leans down. "Is she okay?" he asks. "I don't know. She won't answer me." "Brittany, are you okay?" he asks. She still doesn't say anything. "Britt." I say bringing my hand up to her face. She flinches then looks at me. "Sorry." she says. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." she says. She looks a little pale. "You're sure you're feeling okay?" I ask. "Yeah. I had a little headache." she says. I feel her head. It's hot. "Britt, you have a fever." I say. "No I'm fine. I mean I did throw up this morning. But I feel better now." she says. "Why don't you take her home?" Mr. Brickson says. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah. She can take the test when she feels better. And if you need to stay with her you can. Otherwise just come back here and I'll let you stay and finish it." he says. "Thank you." I say. "Come on." I say grabbing Britt and pulling her up. We walk to the car and I drive home. We walk in the door. "Go upstairs and lay down. I'll be up in a minute." I say. She walks up the stairs and I go and grab some aspirin. I walk upstairs to her room and she's already drifting off. "Britt. Wake up." I say. She sits up and I hand her the pills. "Here take these." I say. She put them in her mouth then takes a drink of water. She swallows them then hands the water back to me. She lays back down. "I'll be back at lunch to check up on you okay?" I say. "Okay." she says back. I kiss her forehead and leave the room. I go back to school and take the test. We get through the first half of the test. I just need it to be lunch so I can go check up on Britt. Class finally ends and I go to the car. I pick up some McDonald's and head home. I come inside and set the food on the table. I walk upstairs and I open the door. She's still sleeping. I walk over to her and sit down on the bed. She turns around. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." I say. "That's alright." she says smiling. "Are you hungry at all?" I ask. "A little bit yeah." she says. "Think you can eat some food?" I ask. "Maybe." she says. We get out of bed and walk downstairs. She sits on the couch. "Wait don't touch anything yet. I wanna take your temperature." I say. I get the thermometer from the bathroom. I go back and hand it to her. She sticks it in her mouth. I wait for the beeps to let me know when it's done. "Britt, you have a fever of 102." I say. I feel her head. It's really hot. "Maybe we should go to the doctors." I say. "No. I feel fine." she says. I go to the kitchen and grab an ice pack out of the freezer. I sit down next to her and she's eating fries. I press the ice pack against her head. "That feels good." she says. We eat our food and I have to go back to school. She lays down on the couch. "I'll be home right after school okay?" I say. "Okay. Thank you for the food baby." she says. "You're welcome." I say. I kiss her forehead and head back to school. The second half is so long it feels like I've been here for days. As soon as school ends I hurry and jump in the car and drive home. I walk in the door and Britt's still lying on the couch. She smiles when I walk in the door. "Hey." I say dropping my stuff on the floor. "Hey." she says her voice a little hoarse. "How are you feeling?" I ask lifting up her head and sitting down. "A little bit better." she says laying her head on my lap. I reach for the thermometer sitting in the table. I take her temp again. 103. "Britt, it's getting higher." I say. I'm getting worried. "I feel fine. I'm just tired." she says. "Did you keep that food down?" I ask. "Yeah. I haven't gotten up." she says. Britt's POV: She runs her hand through my hair. I don't want her to worry about me. But I can see the look in her eyes about how concerned she is. "I'm fine. I promise." I say. "Yeah, but your temperature is 103 now." she says. Wow that's high. Maybe I should go to the doctors. "It will fall after I get a good nights rest." I say. "Britt. Why do you have to be so stubborn? With your concussion and everything I just think it would be best to go to the doctors." she says. "Buelter. Come on. Do I look sick to you?" she asks. "Yeah. You look pale." she says. I get up. "I'm getting water." I say. Allie's POV: "No, let me get it." I say. "I got it. I'm fine." she was walking into the kitchen. I hear her grab a cup. Then I hear a crash. "Britt? Everything okay?" I ask. Nothing. I run to the kitchen and she's passed out on the floor. I get on my knees. "Britt? Can you hear me?" I ask. Nothing. "Britt comes on. I know you can." I say. Still nothing. I need to get her to the hospital. I decide that an ambulance wouldn't be fast enough. I scoop her up and bring her outside. It's like 4 degrees outside. I set her in the back of the car. Then I hop in the front and drive to the hospital. When I get there I just pull up to the front and throw the car in park. I open the back door and pull her out back into my arms. I run inside and immediately a nurse comes running up to me. "What happened?" she asks. "She has a fever of 103 and she got up and she passed out I don't know." I say freaking out. "Okay put her here and I'll have a doctor look at her." she says. I set her on a bed thing and she rolled her back to the place no one else can go. I don't know what's happening. Oh god. I'm freaking out. "Hello?" she answers. "Oh thank god you answered. Harper. I need you at the hospital now." I say. "Whoa okay. What happened?" she asks. "She passed out. I don't know what happened. It just did." I say. "Okay. I'm on my way." she says then hangs up. Okay. This is bad. I go back outside and park the car. I go back inside and Harper comes in. I basically run into her arms and fall apart. "Hey, it's okay." she says. I lose it. I can barely even stand. I don't know what the hell is happening. "It's okay. She's gonna be fine." she says. We sit there for about an hour. Then a doctor walks out. "Is she okay!?" I scream. "This fever has really done a number on her body. But it's a good thing you got her here. It turns out that she has a liver disease known as ENTER LIVER DISEASE NAME. What it does is it makes the liver not function right. As you might know the liver gets rid of toxins in your body. When it stops functioning right, the toxins stay in your body causing you to become sick. Which is what happened." she says. "So why did she pass out for?" Harper asks. "Well, her fever mixed with the toxins made her sick and lightheaded. And she just passed out." she says. "But she's gonna be fine right?" I ask. "Of course." she says. I take a deep breath. "But she will have to take better care of herself. And take medications. But in time she will get better." she says. "So this isn't like a long term thing?" Harper asks. "Well no. This is a life-time disease." she says. "Lifetime?" I ask. "I'm afraid so. But with the right medication, it will be as if it's nonexistent." she says. Right at that moment Britt's parents walk in. "What happened?" her mom asks. "I brought her home from school because she was sick. Then after school she passed out. And now she has a liver disease." I say. "Liver?" she asks. I nod my head. The doctor starts to explain to them. "Can I see her?" I ask. "Of course." she says. She leads me to her room and Harper comes with. "I'll go finish talking to her parents. I'll be back in a little bit to check up on her." she says then walks away. We walk into Britt's room. She's laying on the bed sleeping away. I take a seat next to her and Harper takes the seat that's next to the wall. "Why is this happening?" I ask out loud. "We didn't do anything wrong. Oh wait, I forgot. I'm living in sin." I say. "No you're not." Harper says. "According to everyone else, we are." I say. I look down at Britt. I push the hair off her forehead. "Haven't we had enough drama already? And now a liver disease. Really? That makes her pass out." I say. "She'll be okay. With medicine, and a new lifestyle. She'll be good as new." she says. I run a hand through her hair. "I hope so." we wait another ten minutes until her parents come in the room. "So what did the doctor say?" I ask. "She's gonna be in the hospital for the next week. Maybe a little less. Then she's gonna need a lot of resting over the next few weeks. And slowly she will get healthier. Her liver is on the point of failing. But with the medication she will get better." her dad says. "So she's not even gonna be at school anymore." I say. "She's gonna have to miss the last week of school." her mom says. "We're gonna go pick up some stuff from the house. We'll be back." she says then they walk out. "She's gonna miss the end of sophomore year." I say. "Then we can bring the end of sophomore year to her." Harper says. Before I can say anything Britt starts to wake up. She opens her eyes. "Hey." I say. "Hey. What happened?" she asks. "You passed out." I say. "I did?" she asks. "Yeah. You did." I say. "I'm sorry." she says. "For what? You don't need to be sorry." I say. "For being so stubborn. I should have just came with you as soon as I had a 102 fever." she says. "It's okay. You're okay now." I say. "Sort of." Harper says a little louder then she meant to. I shoot her a look. "What do you mean?" Britt asks. "You have a liver disease, baby." I say. "That's why you've looked sick to me. You're gonna need lots of rest and time." I say. "Liver disease?" she says. I nod my head. I stay with her every day. Then go home at night. I don't go back to school, in fear that if I leave her for too long, something bad will happen. Over the summer I made sure that she got plenty of rest, took her medicine and was feeling okay.

* * *

Britt's POV: I love her but god is she killing me. I know she loves me and is just worrying about me. She has the right to be concerned. I would be concerned too. But she is killing me with love. "Good morning baby." she says kissing me on the cheek. "Morning." I say getting the milk out of the fridge. "I hope you're ready for the day I have planned." I say. "Huh?" she asks. "I have the whole day and night planned out for us." I say. "But first I gotta ask my dad." I add. "Umm dad?" I ask. "Yes?" he asks. "Could we borrow the truck this weekend?" I ask. "For what?" he asks. "Well, it's sort of a surprise. For her. And I have to take her there. But we need the back of the truck." I say. "Alright. I don't see why not." he says "Thank you dad!" I say hugging him. "Alright, let's pack." I say. "We are only staying over for one night." I say. We pack and I make her pack the food while I put blankets, pillows and stuff in the back of the truck. I put the cover on and shut it so she can't see what's in it. "Ready?" she asks. "Yep." I say. We get in the truck and start driving. "Where are we going?" she asks. "You'll see." I say. We start to drive up to the empty field in the middle of nowhere. I drive into it and park somewhere. "We're here." I say. "Here?" she asks. "Where are we sleeping?" she asks. I get out of the truck and she follows. I take the thing off the back of the truck. "Here." I say. "Oh my god. Tumblr." she says. "I told you I was gonna do that with the love of my life. And what better day then on our two year." I say with a smile. She smiles. We sit down on the grass and eat some of what we packed. We have noodles and bread with lemonade. After that we lay out the blankets and pillows and just lay down. "I love you." she says. "I love you too." I say back. I lean forward and kiss her. Allie's POV: We kiss until air becomes an issue. Things get heated real fast. My hands slip down her back and grab the bottom of her shirt. I start to lift it up. She hesitates. I stop. We haven't talked about sex. It wasn't even a thought in my book. It was always open but never talked about. "Sorry." I say. "Don't be." she says back. That was the best night of my life. But it was also the worst. After that night our relationship started to weaken. Every chance we got we had sex. Anytime her parents left the house and we were alone. We were having sex. We went from being head over heels, to just friends with benefits. I mean I wasn't gonna complain. The sex was amazing every single time. But we lost the romance and the love. We had no relationship anymore. Usually after something like that your relationship grows. Ours just disappeared. "Britt. Can we talk?" I ask. "Sure." she says. I sit down. She follows. "Is everything okay?" she asks. "Look. I just think we should talk about. Us." I say. "Please don't do what I think you're gonna do." she says. I can see tears starting to come to her eyes. "No. Babe. No. No no." I say. I grab her hand. "No. Not even close. I just. I think since. Since we had sex, our relationship sort of lost its way." I say. "Oh. I thought we were closer. We've been at it like animals." she says. "Exactly." I say. "Oh. You don't like that?" she asks. "No. I like it. Trust me. I love it. It's just. We lost the romance and the love. We haven't been on a date in like three weeks." I say. "That's true. I didn't know you felt that way. But I'm glad you told me." she says. "I just feel like our relationship died. I felt like we were just having sex." I say. "That's gonna change. I promise you that." she says looking into my eyes. Then she leans forward and kisses me. One of the best kisses we had in a while. It was short and sweet. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that." she says. "No. It was both of us. I'm sorry too." I say. "I love you." she says. "I love you too." I say. I kiss her. Short and sweet again. "I'll tell you what. We are going on a super special date tonight." she says. "Oh?" I ask. "Yes. We are going to relive our first day spent together." she says. "Taco Bell?" I ask. She nods. I lean forward and kiss her again. We pull apart when air is an issue. Then she dives back into it. I pull away. "We might need a little less of that though." I say. "You're right." she says. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her close. "I love you." I say. "I love you too." she says wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer. The next month we become a real couple again. Britt's POV: "Hey Britt. We need to talk." my mum says as she walks in the house. "Okay. Talk." I say. "Your dad's been restationed. We have to move back to Oxford." she says. "What?" I ask. "We have to move back." she says again. "When? No. My life is perfect right now. I and Allie are just at the best moments in our relationship. There is no way I'm moving. Not now. Not later." I say. "We won't be moving for a while. Not until December. A little before Christmas." she says. "Christmas. Mum. Are you kidding me? I've already had Christmas planned out! I already bought like three of her presents!" I say. "I'm sorry, but it's not up to me." she says. "And what about Allie? Where's she gonna stay? Her mom isn't gonna let her stay with her. They haven't even talked since that night." I say a little quieter this time because Allie is upstairs. "We'll have to figure that out. We have time." she says. "And what am I supposed to tell her?" I ask. "I don't know. But you might want to tell her soon." she says. "Oh. I forgot my phone at work. I'll be back." she says then walks out the door. Great. Just what our relationship needs. More distance. More stress. Allie walks down the stairs. "Hey, what's taking so long?" she asks. Then she sees me sitting on the couch. "Everything okay?" she asks. "Yeah. Everything's fine." I say. "No. Something's wrong." she says sitting down next to me. "You're on the verge of tears." she says. "I just hit my toe on the table." I say. I look up at her. She gives me a look. "Honest." I say. "Look me in the eye and promise me you're not keeping something from me." she says. "I'm not." she cuts me off. "Promise me." she says. "I promise you." I stop. "I can't." I say. "Baby, just tell me. I thought we agreed to always be honest." she says. I look down. She brings her hand up to my face. I look at her. "Britt." she says. "My mum just told me that. My dad got restationed. We're gonna have to move back to Oxford." I say. I feel the tears roll down my face. Her thumbs wipe the tears away but they keep coming out. Allie's POV: My heart stops. Move? Back to England. Back to the other side of the world. After everything we've been through? The tears are just falling down her face. I keep wiping them away. I don't know what to say. I kiss her forehead. "Stop." I say. "Babe, please stop crying. You know I hate seeing you cry." I say. She just keeps crying. "Britt. Look at me." I say. I feel the tears starting to move to the front of my eyes. "Britt, look at me please." I say. She looks up at me. "Baby listen to me. Things are gonna be fine okay? We can get through this." I say trying to control my tears. "Yeah?" she says. "Yeah." I say. I move closer and sit on her lap. I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. I pull her close. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer. The next couple of months are the best of our relationship. We spend every moment together as if it was our last. I'm dreading the day she has to move. I asked Harper if I could stay with her and her dad said yes. So that's where I'll be staying after they move. I drive them to the airport. Well her mom drives to the airport. We spend the hour long trip in silence just cuddling in the back. We didn't say a single word the whole way there. When we get there I walk them to as far as I can. Her parents start to go through the metal detector line. "This isn't goodbye. It's just see you later." I say. I'm not gonna cry. "See you later." she repeats taking a deep breath trying not to cry. She's trying to be strong. She wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face in my neck. I feel it start to get wet. "No. Baby. Don't start." I say. She just keeps crying. I wrap my arms around her neck and just hug her as tight as I possibly can. "We can get through this. I promise you." I say tears now start to escape my eyes. "Yeah. Of course we can." she says. We pull away and have one more deep passionate kiss. When we pull out of that she wraps her arms around my neck one more time, pulling me into her. I hug back knowing I'm not gonna see her, feel her touch, for a long while. When we pull away we have another long kiss. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." I say. "Not for a second." she says. "I love you too." she adds. She kisses me one last time then finally turns and walks through security. When she gets through the metal detector she turns and gives me one last look. Then she walks with her parents. I stand there until I can't see her anymore. I slowly make my way back to the car, sit in the driver's seat and just lose it. I make it back home, and I'm pretty tired so I just go to bed right away. Harper checks up on me to make sure i'm okay. The first couple of weeks without her were just a blur. I can still talk to her, we email, Skype, talk on the phone. It's not like we were cut off. It's just not the same. We set up dates for when we're gonna visit each other. I'm gonna visit her in April, then she'll come visit me in August. That day in April, April 14th. That was another great day in my life. I got off the flight, went through stupid immigrations and customs, and got all my stuff. When I saw her my heart just stopped. I literally dropped all my bags on the ground and ran into her arms. I basically jumped on her. That was one of the best feelings in the world. Britt's POV: I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her as close as I possibly could. We stood there for what seemed like forever, and it was utterly beautiful. When we pulled away I kissed her with every inch of love I had. "I missed you." she finally says. I hug her again and whisper in her ear "I love you." It was nice for her to see my family again, and meet my friends. I was still in school but it was spring break which is about 11 days long for me, but it's only 9 for her. Her leaving was hard but we knew we could get through it because we would see each other again in 110 days. In August it was nice to go back to Wisconsin and see all my other friends again. And it was nice because this was the summer before we went to university. I'm going to the University of Plymouth, and Allie is going to the University of Madison. We knew we could pick schools somewhere close to each, which is exactly what we were planning to do. But we both got really big scholarships to our schools and we couldn't say no, so we decided that we could still do our long distance. We've almost been together for two years now. It will be two years in September. It's gonna be hard not being together for our anniversary, but we know that we'll be able to celebrate. And she's going to come visit in April again, but in Plymouth.

* * *

Allie's POV: Oh tumblr. I'd be lost without you. 12 more days. I get to see Britt in 12 days. I can't wait! It's gonna be great. I get to go to Plymouth and we are just going to hang out and not care about anything. "Ding!" My computer makes a noise. Email. I click on it. From my beautiful girlfriend. There's a picture attached. I read it first. "Hey babe. So the weather here is bad. And I mean really bad. It turns out that there is a hurricane or tornado coming. Well it's actually already here. I'm not sure how long it's gonna last. I think we'll be good where we are. I'll make sure to stay in touch with you. Just so you don't have to worry. It should be gone in time for you to get here. I just wanna say I love you. And don't worry. I'll be in touch! I love you so much baby. See you in 12 days!" I open up the picture. Oh god that's bad. It's a picture of outside, things are just blown all over. I send back "Baby, please stay safe. Things look bad. I'll be waiting for checkups. Just please be careful. I can't wait to see you in 12 days. I love you so much babe. Stay safe." She checks in three times that day. "Hey babe. Just letting you know everything's good. Me and Emily are cooped up in my room. We have all the essentials, chocolate and crisps. That's all we need. Emily says hi by the way. Love you." I sent her one back. "Have fun with your crisps and chocolate. Emily you better look after her. If anything happens to her I'm blaming you! Just kidding. Love you too baby." her next one says "Hey. Everything's good. The weather has gotten worse but we are fine. I love you." "Stay safe. Love you." I send back. Then I get the last one at about 8 at night. "We're still alive. I love you. See you in 11 days." this time I Skype her. "Hey babe!" she says answering. "Hey. I just wanted to see you this time." I say. "I can't wait to see you in 11 days." she says. "Hii!" I hear from the background. Then Emily pops up. "Hey Emily." I say. "I'll see you in 12 days. Well 11 for you. I love you." I say. "I love you too." she says. "Please stay safe." I say. "We are. I'll talk to you later okay?" she says. "Okay. I love you so much." I say. "I love you too. Bye!" she says. "Bye! Bye Emily!" I say. Then we hang up. The next day I send her an email. "Hey, just checking up. Shoot me an email back. I love you. 11 days to go. :)" a couple hours later and she doesn't message me back. A couple more hours pass and she still doesn't. "Ding! Ding!" My computer makes a noise. It's a Skype from Chris. "Hey, Chris." I say. "Heyy." he draws out slowly. "What's going on? Is Britt okay? She hasn't emailed me back. Is the storm still going on?" I ask. "The storm passed over last night. I gotta call earlier this morning. Emily is in the hospital." he says. "Britt was with her. Is she okay? Is Emily okay?" I ask. "Emily is a little banged up. Well actually a lot. She's unresponsive." he says. "Chris. Where is Britt?" I ask. "I don't know." he says. "You don't know?" I ask. "She wasn't at the hospital when I got the call. And no one's heard from her. I'm sure she's okay. We just don't know where she is." he says. "I'm getting on a flight and coming there right away." I say. I start to pack. "Allie, you don't need to. You'll be here in like 10 days." he says. I ignore him and keep packing. "Allie." he says. "Chris. I'm coming now. I don't care what you say." I go online and find the soonest flight. I can get to the airport in an hour. So the closet flight is an hour and a half. "My flight is at 2:30. Can you meet me at the airport? Please Chris? I'll get there at like 7." I say. "Fine. I'll see you then." I hang up. I finish packing then my mom drives me to the airport. I get to my gate just in time for my flight. Longest flight of my life. Luckily there are no delays and I'm actually a bit early. I get my bag and wait for Chris. He gets there at like 7:10. "Have you heard from her yet?" I ask. "No. Not yet." he says. We decide the best place to go is the hospital. When we get there so many people are there. Sarah-Clare. Chris. Ben. Claire. But no Britt. Emily is gonna be fine. Once she wakes up. I've been here for about an hour now. We're all waiting in this room. It's like a family waiting room. Chris walks in. "Look who I found." he says. Britt limps into the room. I run up to her and just throw my arms around her neck. I pull her close to me. She winces. I pull away. "You okay? What happened? I was so worried about you." I say bringing my hand up to her face. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here for 11 more days." she says. "Chris told me you were missing. So I hopped on a flight and came here." I say. "What happened?" I ask. "I'm fine now. That's all that matters." she says. "You're not fine. You limped in here and winced." I say. "My leg is a little crushed. And I have two broken ribs. But other than that I am fine. I promise." she says. "What happened?" I ask. "Me and Emily." she stops. "Where is Emily? Is she okay?" she asks. "Emily's fine. She'll be fine after she wakes up." Chris says. "Oh. Okay. Well then me and Emily were in my room. Then I remember it started to shake and we realized what was happening. I don't have a basement. Next thing I knew I was under the house. I couldn't move because I had debris on my leg and on my upper body. I was probably under there for a couple of hours. Then the rescue team came and they took me here. I called Chris and he came to get me. But he was already here. He didn't tell me you were here." she says. I hug her again but this time I'm more careful. She hugs me back and winces but doesn't let go. "I love you. So much. God. I thought I lost you." I whisper in her ear. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." she says back. "I love you too." she adds. When we pull away I lean forward and kiss her like I never have before. The kiss is the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. When we pull away, she leans her forward against mine and I feel the tears start to slide down my face. "It's okay. I'm fine now. Okay? I'm okay and alive." she says wiping away my tears. "I know, I just, I thought I'd lost you. I thought you were gone. I thought I lost my best friend. Baby, I can't do that. I need you with me all the time. I need to be sure that you're okay. Because if anything were to happen to you I would die." I say. "Nothing is going to ever happen to me again. I promise." She says.


End file.
